


When the sky fell away

by PinkMedic



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, But he's kinda screwed up from it, Depression, F/M, He just wants her back, I don't know if this is considered PTSD or not, Implied Relationships, Is worst Luigi, Sad Luigi, Very subtle Mother 3 spoilers, Why do I do this to myself, World of Light aftermath, implied suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkMedic/pseuds/PinkMedic
Summary: Welp, another sad one. Continuation to "Bestest Friends".A reoccurring nightmare won't leave his mind. It's just another one of those sleepless nights for him.





	When the sky fell away

Isabelle told him to remain hopeful, even when it all seemed lost.

It was hard to do that when things seemed so bleak.

Both Galeem and Dharkon had incapacitated most of the other fighters, leaving only three of them in fighting condition. How they even survived this long was beyond their comprehension.

Yet she was still hopeful. Even Luigi tried to tend to Lucas, the third survivor, who was deathly afraid. He'd faced much worse, yet he was still scared that this is how it would all end.

She still clung on to hope, no matter what. Luigi still didn't know how she could do that.

He could see the fire in her eyes, foreign anger that just didn't seem to fit her character. She was determined to fight and live another day.

For a second, he really did believe that they would make it. For a second, he believed that everyone would be okay, not a single soul hurt.

The trio stood together, hand clenched in hand. An unlikely alliance, bonding over the circumstances.

They charged. Lucas littered the field with his psychic projectiles, Luigi got up close and personal, and Isabelle utilized items that one would never think would be suitable for combat.

They fought well, and it felt like the day was won. Galeem was killed, leaving only Dharkon to be destroyed next.

It all changed in an instant.

He barely had any time to react. Lucas' shrill shriek was the only indicator he had of the worst possible outcome. The tendril of the dark monstrosity shot towards his dearest friend.

Within a second, she was impaled by the appendage. That spark, the fire in her eyes, was diminished in an instant.

The battle seemed to pause, Dharkon staring down at the plumber, almost taunting him.

His eyes went wide. He wanted to scream. His body suddenly felt weak, deflated even. It felt like someone had stabbed HIM through the chest as well.

He couldn't breath. There's no way that just happened. But it did.

He was furious. He didn't feel anything as he full on charged the monster, nothing but pure rage filling his mind.

Everything after that was a blur, and he felt himself return back to consciousness.

He rushed over to his fallen friend, tears spilling from his eyes.

"N-N-No... No, p-please..." He cried, holding her small body closer. He didn't even care when her blood stained his overalls.

Lucas watched from a distance, feeling serious Deja Vu. It reminded him of the final needle.

He walked over to the lifeless dog. He tried everything. PSI Lifeup, PSI Healing. Nothing worked. She was already gone.

Luigi was inconsolable. Lucas could only sit in somber silence. There was little he could do.

Luigi understood how bad this was. This wasn't like getting your soul seperated from your body. He just simply merged back into his corporal form.

Getting stabbed through the chest wasn't something you could come back from. You can't use a broken body, and that's what hurt him the most. The sick truth of it all bore down on his psyche.

His world collapsed in on itself. His best friend, gone like that? Just taken away instantly?

It wasn't fair. None of this was fair. He cursed whatever was up there for making this happen.

Luigi really didn't want to be the one to break the news to everyone, who were now waking up.

It was all going well. Everyone celebrated and lifted Luigi and Lucas high above their heads, applauding them for their efforts. Nobody seemed to notice Luigi's puffy red eyes an quiet sobs, or Lucas' haunted stare.

As the celebration died down, the Villager asked where his secretary was.

That was when Luigi cracked.

"S-She... S-S-She's g-gone..."

Everyone went silent. Hushed murmuring flooded the barren landscape, voices mingling in bewildered tones.

The Villager took it the hardest out of everyone. He lost a hard working secretary and a friend. Some of the other children smashers attempted to console the mayor, but he wasn't having it.

Luigi scolded himself. There had to be something he could've done. He could've been more attentive, maybe then would he have been able to warn her.

Maybe then things would've ended differently.

He couldn't bring himself to look at his friends. He failed them. He failed to protect one of their own. No wonder he wasn't a hero like Mario, he wasn't worthy of it.

Deep down, he wished that he was the one that died instead. She didn't deserve any of this. He did. It should have been him.

When Daisy tried to approach him, he simply just shrugged her off. He didn't feel like himself. The real him would've done something!

Walking slowly towards the edge, he looked down into the dark waters, waves crashing against the cliff's jagged walls.

He sat by the edge for a while. No matter what he did, he just couldn't seem to stop crying.

She was taken unfairly and too soon. And it was his fault!

The overwhelming guilt drove him to do something he'd never dream of doing.

Without anymore hesitation, he pushed and launched himself off the edge.

He could hear the gasps and screams of those above him. What haunted him the most was Lucas, absolutely devastated that he decided to do such a thing, even after all they did.

He continued to fall, everything becoming a blur as his brother's screams and cries resonated and echoed along the cliffside.

He would be with her soon. He would see her again. It was gonna be okay.

* * *

Luigi gasped, springing out of bed. He gasped for air before checking the time on his alarm clock.

2:42 AM.

He sighed with relief. It had all been just a bad dream, a horrible nightmare.

He was so lucky to be alive, and so lucky that Isabelle was as well.

Isabelle.

An overwhelming wave of emotions crashed into him, sending him into hysterics once again.

She was still gone. She wasn't coming back.

He was sick of having the same reoccurring nightmare. He didn't want to relive it over and over again.

He didn't feel like going back to sleep, instead opting to stare out the window, into the darkened sky of the night.

How could such an innocent, loving soul ever be deserving of that? What did she ever do to piss off the universe?

She was a bundle of joy. She was pleasant and talkative. He could tell her anything, and she wouldn't judge.

He told her everything. He told her about how he felt, about how he didn't feel like he was good enough, how he felt everyone just took pity on him. But she assured him that people really did like him, for who he was. He was a hero to them.

She made him feel happy about himself. She showed him what it meant to be himself, to be Luigi.

And now, she was there no more. The other smashers barely mentioned her anymore, like she never existed. Maybe they just didn't want to be reminded, but that didn't stop him from making him sick.

He would do anything to get her back. Just to see her one last time, to tell her how truly thankful he was that he got to be her best friend.

He was sure that wherever she was, she would understand. She was just nice like that.


End file.
